Should've Said No
by yellowsocks
Summary: Oliver and Lily were happy. Or so Lily thought. Then Oliver cheated. But it gets worse. The other woman was Lily's best friend, Miley. How did Lily react? [oneshotsongfic, Should've Said No by Taylor Swift] Rated T for language


**A/N: I got sick of writing happy Loliver oneshots. So I decided I should write a sad/angry one. So this is what came out. :)**

* * *

**Should've Said No**

_Strange to think the songs we used sing,  
__The smiles, the flowers, everything, is gone._

I remember it like it was yesterday. Wait a second, it **was** yesterday. The day he blew away my hopes and dreams, the day I found out that my life was changed forever. The day that Oliver Oken broke my damn heart. As far as I'm concerned, he can go crawl into a little corner with that bitch he kissed, and die. The both of them. They can just die together. Because neither of them deserve to live after what they did to me. That whore knew Oliver was mine, knew that I loved him with all my heart, but she was too damn selfish to care about anyone but herself. And you know what's worse? That whore was my so called best friend.

_Yesterday I found out about you,  
__even now just looking at you  
__feels wrong_

Miley Stewart, self proclaimed 'Little Miss Perfect'. Some best friend she was. She really didn't think I'd find out that they were sneaking around behind my back? She didn't think that it would destroy any friendship we had once had? Pretty much. She didn't think at all, because if she had been thinking, she would have had the sense to not kiss my boyfriend. I can't even look at the bitch anymore, because she has destroyed my entire life. I've lost everything that I had. She already has everything. She already had her own boyfriend, but it wasn't good enough. No, she wanted mine. She has a big house, and for Pete's sake, she's Hannah Montana. She has everything, and now, I have nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_you say that you'd take it all back  
__given a one chance_

I'm sick of hearing Oliver tell me it was all a mistake, that he feels stupid for ever doing it. That he'd take it back if he could. It's a load of crap if you ask me. He loved every second of it, because he's always loved Miley. I'm sick of Oliver lying to me. The day I see this as a mistake is the day that I marry Dandruff Danny. It's just never going to happen. Because I'd be lying to myself. I know as well as, if not better than, anyone else that this was no mistake. If it was a mistake, it would have stopped. But they've been sneaking around for almost a month now. A month they've been lying to me.

_it was a moment of weakness  
__and you said yes_

I still can't believe he gave into her. He knew he had me, and he knew she had Jake. So why did they need each other? What was wrong with the way things were? Why did they have to be so damn selfish? Something was finally going right for me, I finally had something Miley didn't. But Miley couldn't deal with that, so she stole it. Miley is so damn self cantered it drives me insane. I still can't figure out what Oliver sees in her. And no matter how many times he tells me it was a mistake, it doesn't change the fact that they did it. They kissed each other, knowing that they were breaking the hearts of two innocent people.

_you should've said no  
__you should've gone home  
__you should've thought twice before you let it all go_

He knows he shouldn't have done it, and I've told him that I don't know how many times. I hate the fact that he basically denies it, calling it a mistake. And he knew from the moment he did it that it would be over between us. But now he seems to be under the impression that I should forgive him, that I should just forget he cheated and take him back. Well news flash, I'm my own person and I don't need the "love" of some lying cheater to make me complete. It's over and I'm sorry I was stupid enough to love him in the first place because it's obvious he never deserved

_you should've known the word  
__about what you did with her  
__would get back to me_

He knew I would find out eventually, and if he had really loved me, he wouldn't have done it. If I was enough for him, he would've never needed Miley. If I had been enough for him, it never would have happened and he wouldn't have anything to take back. But he did it, they did it. So, I guess I wasn't enough for him and if that's the case, maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was the right thing for us to break up, because looking back now, I wonder why we were ever together. Why we even bothered to pretend we cared about each other. I sure as hell cared about him, but I never meant a thing to him.

_and I should've been there in the back of your mind  
__I shouldn't be asking myself why_

I hope that one day they get what they deserve for treating me this way. I hope one day someone will break their hearts just like they've broken mine. Because they don't deserve happiness. I really was happy, because I really did love Oliver, but they ruined that for me, and what's worse is they don't even care. One of these days they'll pay for all their 'mistakes'. I shouldn't be hear asking myself why I wasn't good enough for him, and why he thought this was a good idea.

_you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
__you should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

It would have been so much easier if Oliver had just backed away. Had stopped. If he had just said no to that two faced lying bitch. Because if he had, maybe none of this would have happened. We would still be together. And everyone would still be happy. But Miley and Oliver got greedy. They wanted more than happiness with who they already had. But I'm surprised they didn't have the decency to break it off with Jake and I, before they started all of this. I really thought they were good people. Guess I was wrong.

_you can see that I've been crying  
__baby you know all the right things to say_

Oliver keeps trying to make it better. It's like he knows exactly what to say to make me weak. But I can't fall for it. He's just trying to get me back, so he can have the 'best of both worlds' again. I get Oliver. We've been friends forever. So when he wants to talk I'm there for him. But apparently, Miley's the better kisser. He knows I'm upset, and he's trying to comfort me. But I don't want to be comforted by him. He lied to me.

_but do you honestly expect me to believe  
__we could ever be the same?_

How he can even think things would ever go back to normal is beyond me. I know nothing's ever going to be the same. Because they messed things up from the first moment their lips touched. From the first moment, they forgot about me and Jake. That's when things changed. And they're not going back. He wants me to believe the can, but I'm not buying it. I know that what we had is over.

_you say that the past is the past  
__you need one chance_

He tells me it's over. That Miley and him don't want each other. He wants a second chance. But I don't do second chances. Not for lying, cheating scumbags. He doesn't deserve a second chance. I've got no good reason to take him back. But he's doing anything he can to make things right. But there's now way to make this right, because it's just so wrong.

_it was a moment of weakness  
__and you said yes_

I'm not going to lie. It hurts me to not take him back. To not put my arms around him and kiss him until neither of us can breathe. Because I love him. I'm always going to love him. But I know in my heart, broken as it is, that it's over. Because I'm never going to be enough for Oliver. He's always going to want more.

_you should've said no  
__you should've gone home  
__you should've thought twice before you let it all go_

But he couldn't say no to Miley. She's always going to have that hold over him. No matter how hard I try and pull him away. Hell, we could move halfway around the world, and it wouldn't matter. Miley would always be in his heart. And eventually he wouldn't be able to stay away. He'd have to come running back to her. Because he just can't say no.

_you should've known the word  
__about what you did with her  
__would get back to me_

And even if he did it a second time, I would find out. And it wouldn't surprise me. Because it's always going to be there. Oliver denies ever loving Miley. But he's had a huge crush on Hannah Montana since the very beginning. He can deny it all he wants, but I remember before we met Miley, how he would talk about how gorgeous Hannah Montana was for hours on end, and sometimes I wished I could just slap him for being such a donut.

_and I should've been there in the back of your mind  
__I shouldn't be asking myself why_

But now he's got her. He got Hannah Montana. Just like he always wanted. And now I want to slap him even more. He never loved me. It was always Miley, Miss Hannah Montana. I was just...second best. And that's pretty suckish. Because I'm always second best to Miley. She's always better than me. At everything. And now she's got the one thing I thought I had that she never could. The heart of Oliver Oken.

_you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
__you should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

* * *

**Leave a review, and maybe check out my other Lollie oneshots (I promise the rest of them are happier. :D )**


End file.
